Torrid Yaoi
by Shane Arkwright
Summary: When a runaway boy meets a sexually active man? A cold rainy night? WARNING: contains YAOI! If you do not want to read such literature, then please move on. You have been warned.


**Kei** has been living by himself for well over a year now. Always keeping people at a distance. Why? Who knows… maybe he's just antisocial… or maybe he'd have a hard time controlling himself. But what about men? Wouldn't he just have a hard time with women?

Good question. But the answer would be 'no'. For, you see, Kei swings both ways. Why does he have a hard time controlling himself? That's a mystery all the same. You see, Kei has witnessed many accounts of sexual activity within his own home. Maybe it's some genetic thing… maybe it's some organic, childhood-caused, "disorder". _Kei's_ not even sure why he wants to jump anybody and "rattle their bones".

But one thing's for sure: If you cross his path; female, male, ugly, pretty; there's a more than likely chance he'd jump you too.

So be happy, yes?

Meet **Yuuki**. A nineteen year old high school runaway. Runaway?

Yes. A runaway. Why? Because staying in his house would only bring shame to his family, so he believes. But what could he have done? Ho ho! It's not what he had _done_, it's what he _is_. Gay. Faggot. Twinkle-Toes. Fairy. A Rainbow-Shitter… whatever it is you call it these days.

Sure, he's tried to be with women. Trying to get rid these feelings. They were all but successful. He's questioned himself. Wondering why he's this way. It isn't his fault he's like this. He was born this way. Just like a man was "naturally" born to like a woman.

He had taken the blames, though.

Family neglected him. Friends became suspicious. Classmates shunned him. But why the hell so harsh? So what if he prefers a penis over a vagina? Well, that's a good question too. Consider the reasons why they earth revolves around the sun. Why do tiger's have stripes? Why do wolves hunt? Just because that's the way things are and how things feel or treat other creatures.

**It's life. And it's harsh. Deal with it. Get hurt. Then get stronger. Fall. Then get back up and brush yourself off. Make mistakes. Then fix them. Kiss the same gender. Then decide what you like…**

**;,. Kei .,;**

Slamming the door behind me, I made my way to the living room like a drunkard. Do not fret. I was only buzzed. Four beers can only do that much to me, but I was pushing my limit as I grabbed my fifth from the coffee table. I swiped the clothes off my brown leather couch and claimed my rightful place as ruler of the house on my throne.

I took a long swig, followed by a loud belch and a satisfied sigh. I unbuttoned my pants and threw off my shirt, which made my dog tag jingle slightly. I stared at the black TV screen for a few minutes, realizing I still didn't have cable.

Dammit.

What the hell was a chef supposed to do around here to get some cable? I took another drink and heaved myself onto my feet with a grunt. The floor tile creaked in the kitchen as I opened up the fridge door, examining the contents. And then, I spotted it: A cold bowl of ramen. Incongruously in the middle of the fridge with the light beaming down on the opened cup.

Fate?

I reached in and grabbed the delicate culinary muse, popping the lid off and smelling the cold smelly smell of that which makes ramen so tender… then I stuck it into the microwave and gawked at the timer. Slowly, ever so slowly, the numbers went from fifty seconds and made their way to zero. But before such greatness could occur, loud creaks and a thud came from my lanai. Or porch, if you will. I pondered for a bit.

Ding.

Without turning to face my lovely dinner, I placed my chopsticks on the table and eyed my door suspiciously, wondering if it was my imagination.

_Should I leave my poor defenseless meal to check on what might possibly be a false alarm? Yeah. Right. As if…_

I gave an exasperated sigh and used what energy I had left to go and open my door. Just to find a soggy body on my porch, realizing it was pouring cats and dogs.

**;,. Yuuki .,;**

I was completely oblivious to the storm that swept over the town. How could I be? How could someone be so dense not to notice thunder rumbles until a whole bucket of water fell from the sky? That's me. Ridiculously and utterly dense and oblivious…

Great. Another reason to lower my self-esteem. Damn you, life.

I sprinted to the nearest shelter, which was a large porch that was roofed. Hopefully the owner of the land didn't mind, or know, if I was there till the rain subsided.

The steps were creaky and loud, hopefully the owner didn't hear. I made it up to the last step, which was also the slipperiest, and it caused me to slip and fall flat on my back. I coughed and rolled over. Now _that_ was sure to cause someone to come.

Tears leaked horribly. I wasn't crying of pain… well, a little, but mostly because I wanted to pity myself. If I didn't, then who would? No one. I was all alone. My troubles to be dealt with by myself with no one to share them with. Surely my family hated me. Obviously my friends and classmates did. Maybe even my cat did. The world did. I did.

I didn't hear the door open behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" I jumped at the booming voice that snarled angrily behind me. I threw myself into sitting position and gawked at the built, shirtless man with undid pants. My cheeks flushed at the sight of his black briefs that were slightly showing.

"U-U-Um, w-w-well, I um… I--"

"Are you some kind of spaz?! Quit stuttering, boy!" he growled.

"M-My name's Y-Yuuki!" I squeaked helplessly.

"It was a rhetorical question, son. Actually, I don't give a fuck who you be. Leave. Now…" his sharp black eye's narrowed down at me. My lower lip quivered with fright. Damn he was scary.

"B-But… can I not at least shelter myself here till the rain stopped?" my hands shook nervously and my voice broke mid-sentence. I was getting colder, soon my weak immune system would give out and I'd be a sitting duck for a fever. His intense eye's studied me, as if I were a piece of meat ready to be eaten. I gulped.

His head jerked toward the inside of his home. His face still held a blank expression, besides his freaky eyes that were somewhat attractive. I slowly got up and his sized wasn't as tall as when I was down. He was only a few inches taller than I. But he had a better built body. It was a nice creamy tan and he had black spiky hair that matched his black sharp eyes.

"Hurry it up, prissy, before I change my mind." he growled sadistically. My body shuddered with mild lust and I swept passed him.

**;,. Kei .,;**

_What the hell am I doing?_ I thought to myself as I let the girly boy in. As he brushed past me I could smell the last remnants of his shampoo scent. The scent of butterscotch and vanilla extract. Damn. I licked the corners of my dry mouth.

He sat on a wooden chair in the dining room at the table. His clothes were tight on his body. Too tight. Tight enough for me to…

"Thank you." his meek voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Eh?"

"Thank you. For letting me take shelter." he fiddled with his thighs. You sly dog.

"Yeah. Whatever." my voice began to deepen and trail off. I made my way to his side. "Go take a shower."

"Huh?!" he whipped his face to me with bewilderment.

"You heard me." I arched a brow and leaned closer to his ear. "I don't want you getting my stuff all _wet_." I hissed the last word and made it blow in his ear. His big, soft brown eyes searched my face for any hint of tease. I made no such clue.

When I made no such face, his eyes conspicuously trailed to my crotch and his cheeks burned pink. Oh yeah. He wanted me.

"Well? Prissy? You just gonna sit there and rape my crotch with your eyes?" I folded my arms with authority.

"Ah, uh, sorry!" his voice cracked as he jumped up and turned away, making his way down my hall. He halfway turned to me.

"It's the second door on the left." I waved him off and when he nodded and entered the bathroom, I crept to my bedroom to undress. What? You think I'm gonna pass up this chance? Like hell I would… (insert evil laugh here)

_Loved the story so far? Wanted to read on but the dumbass author left it as is? Well, don't worry! This is Wolf's inner mind and I'll give her a left and right, so wait till chapter 2 comes out! Till then, peace!_


End file.
